someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Infinity Maze
My name is Tōru Iwatani, I live in Japan or at least i used to. My life changed in just a single day. I had a normal life i just woke up, went to work, come home, eat, sleep, and then repeat. But one day it all changed. I had a terrible dream that night. I had angered some spirits somehow and they just chased me. I was just chased and they would never stop. Every time I looked back they were there tormenting me. They never stopped. I started to slow down and then they caught up to me. I then woke up panicking for another gasp of air. When i was able to calm down my breathing I started to realize some things. Everything was pitch black, the floor was just a solid thing i couldn’t recognize what it was, it was undefinable. I got to my feet and started to try and feel my way out. A voice started singing what sounded to be a delightful little tune; the walls then lit up a glowing blue which illuminated a path along with a bunch of golden pebbles. I hear the screams of the spirits that i have angered in my sleep; they are after me, they want to kill me. I will play their game and I will win. I then start running picking up the pebbles as i go along this labyrinth. down the corridor i see one of the spirits so angry that he had a reddish tint. He came towards me so i sprinted the other way still collecting the pebbles. I reach a corner, but the spirits, they surround me. Is this the end, is this my true fate. As I am walking backwards i stumble on top of what was another pebble but twice the size of all the others. I picked it up and it all changed. The spirits ego drastically changed. They had a immense look of fear, to the point where it seemed as if they were turning blue. They also changed directions, instead of chasing me they ran away. With noticing all this i ran towards the spirits. I caught up to one of them and swung my fists. When the punch landed the ghost disappeared. I was able to get another one, and another one. I caught up to the final spirit. I was about to leap at it, but, it turned around looking straight at me. It looked upon me as if it was staring at my soul. The spirit had become enraged again. It sprinted towards me, I ran. I turned the corner and the other ghosts that I had made vanish were back and angry as ever. I then made it my duty to get out of their but the only exit brought me back to the other side. When all hope was lost I saw it, there it was, the last pebble. I picked it up and the spirits stopped. The voice started to sing it’s tune again causing me to drift back to sleep. It was a peaceful rest. No bad dreams, no good dreams, just peaceful. I woke up feeling energized when I realized something. I was in the same place that I had started. No, no, why is this happening, what did I do to deserve this. I can’t take it anymore I just can’t. I fell to my knees and bursted into tears. I saw the ghosts come around the corner, going straight at me. I don’t care anymore. If you want me so bad to torment me like this, then you can have me, I’m done. I sit and wait for my doom. The ghosts then get to me. the tear open my stomach while laughing like it’s some kind of child’s play. They rip out my stomach, then my intestines, and so on. they just rip me inside out. I am no more. My name is Pac-Man, I just woke up in this maze with four ghosts. Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Ghost Category:Mindfuck Category:Pac Man